


Rose: Assist John.

by GusGusington



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusGusington/pseuds/GusGusington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids and trolls are all in their new universe, living happily. However, only about a month into living in the new universe, John runs into a problem: he has nowhere to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Assist John.

EB: hey, rose  
TT: Hello, John.  
TT: What seems to be the problem?  
EB: huh?  
TT: It's quite apparent you have some sort of issue. You message me at random while I assume you should be busy elsewhere, not to mention not in your usual tone.  
EB: damn, you're good  
EB: it's just that...  
EB: ugh, i don't know  
TT: What is it, John?  
TT: You can tell me.  
EB: i don't know, i guess you aren't as close of a friend as dave is? or as close as a... sister, i guess, as jade is?  
EB: plus you'd probably say no  
TT: Say no to what?  
TT: Whatever it is, I will take it seriously and will not judge.  
TT: It can't be that bad, if you told Strider about it.  
EB: ok, i guess you're right  
EB: so, i'm homeless now i guess?  
EB: that sounded a lot worse when i actually typed it, wow  
TT: Goodness.  
TT: For one, I am surprised and almost ashamed of you, knowing you were hesitant about telling me about such an issue.  
TT: But, I am here to help. Please elaborate.  
EB: well, for starters, the game didn't give me my dad back  
EB: so you can imagine i wasn't very happy about that!  
EB: i just sorta went with jane's dad. which, he recognizes me and all, but he's still not MY dad  
EB: so i just lived with them for a few weeks. the house wasn't big enough, so i just slept on the floor or on the couch  
TT: Oh, my.  
EB: what?  
TT: Sorry, it's just that imaging you doing such a thing doesn't come easily in my mind. I would have assumed that things would have worked out fine for you after the game, but I assumed wrong.  
TT: Please continue.  
EB: ok, well, i guess i became too much of a burden?  
EB: maybe it's something else, but i'm pretty sure that's it!  
EB: so they kicked me out of the house  
EB: wait, that sounds really bad!  
EB: they didn't kick me out, obviously they weren't very happy with me having to leave!  
EB: plus, i sorta lied to them...  
TT: How so?  
EB: they let me use their computer one last time to see if i could find somewhere to live with one of my friends  
EB: first i asked dave, and he said no, and that was pretty much everyone else's answer!  
EB: so i lied and told them that i did find somewhere, just so i wouldn't worry them  
EB: i completely forgot about asking you! so i stopped at the public library so i could talk to you  
EB: heh, sorry rose  
TT: It's fine.  
TT: So, in summary, like you said, you're homeless.  
EB: yes  
TT: Oh my John. This is quite the predicament you're in.  
TT: I'll completely ignore the statement about deciding to contact Strider first instead of me, as I'm sure he was of less help than you previously mentioned, and instead focus on the problem at hand.  
TT: Are you asking for an invitation to stay at my residence temporarily?  
EB: uh, yeah  
TT: I see no problem with it. It does get quite lonely here.  
EB: wait, wait...  
EB: you live alone?  
TT: Well, not really. I live with Roxy, so technically it's like it is before we played the game.  
TT: And similarly to before the game, she is not the best mother.  
TT: Which, I guess, in turn, doesn't make me either.  
TT: But that's besides the point.  
EB: what about kanaya?  
TT: She is elsewhere.  
TT: Anyway, back to the subject at hand...  
TT: You are perfectly welcome to stay here for the time being.  
EB: oh jeez, rose, i can't thank you enough!  
EB: i won't stay there long, i swear!  
EB: see ya, rose!  
TT: Goodbye, John.


End file.
